From Beginning To End
by VirtualRine'z
Summary: "It's okay sweetheart, bonding is a difficult process. Your wolf is linking itself to your mate," his mom explains, "It might hurt right now, but having such a bond, a soul mate, is a very rare gift. Endure it a little more, love. It's going to be over soon…"
1. From beginning to end

**From beginning to end**

**1st - ****From beginning to end**  


Stilinski brutally wakes up. His eyes are still heavy with sleep and he doesn't fully understand what's happening at first. The lights of the room are already on and he sees his wife up, in the middle of the night, going to their closet and taking a large bag out of it. The bag is heavy and the Sheriff hurries at her side to take it out of her hands. "Don't do that! It's bad for the baby," he scowls her. Then, he notices the way she's holding her round belly in one hand and how her face is twisted in pain. Comprehension strikes him.

"Is it…Is it coming?" he asks stumbling on his words but now completely awake.

His wife just nods, suffering too much to talk. Five minutes later, they're in the car heading to the hospital. Their little boy, is on his way.

* * *

Derek Hale brutally wakes up. Eyes flashing blue. He tries so sit on his bed but falls back on his back as fire seems to burn every muscle in his body. He's hurting so much, he doesn't know where anymore. Tears fall down on his cheek as he cries for his mom. His head is throbbing when his mom arrives, he doesn't notice her until she takes him between her arms, giving him a tight hug putting her chin on his head. She whispers soothing words in his ears but he can't quite understand them. When he screams again, it's because his heart tightens forcefully in his chest. It feels like his inner wolf is stabbing it with his claws. He remarks that he has shifted unwillingly. He's growling in pain like an agonizing animal.

A howl breaks the silent night.

* * *

Mrs. Stilinski cries as she gives another push. Her face is red and sweaty. She might break a bone of her husband's hand if she keeps squeezing it that hard. But he doesn't complain, tells her to breath, that she's doing a great job and how much he loves her.

"I see the head!" she ears, and then she's told to push again.

She pushes.

* * *

"Why does it hurt so much," manages to pant Derek just before hurt hits him once more.

He's back to normal but his eyes keep flickering from blue to green and green to blue again and again.

All his family is gathered in his room looking at him with concern.

"It's okay sweetheart, bonding is a difficult process. Your wolf is linking itself to your mate," his mom explains, "It might hurt right now, but having such a bond, a soul mate, is a very rare gift. Endure it a little more, love. It's going to be over soon…" She starts rubbing his back in circles.

Around him his family hums a song.

* * *

"I got him! It's a beautiful boy !"

The sheriff leans to cut the umbilical cord and gives his wife a bright smile as he's handed the baby boy.

_Stiles _is born.


	2. Attracted from beginning to end

I'm sorry for updating so late. I hope you won't be disappointed by this second part. _From beginning to end_ isn't really a continuing story. It's a more like a succession of life fragments. In fact, it was supposed to be a series of different stories but ff doesn't allow it. This second part is a sort of interlude between the first and the third part.

* * *

**From beginning to end**

**2****nd**** - Attracted from beginning to end.**

After the bonding, Derek had a severe fever and he wasn't able to leave his bed for an entire day. For a person who almost hadn't been sick in his entire life, it had been a pretty depressing moment - especially when he was a seven years old werewolf-boy who normally had plenty of energy to use. He even missed school, not that he complained, but he only had missed school three times in his life. So it was a pretty big deal. His mum told him soul bonding was a beautiful thing, something that rarely happened even to the best wolves, but presently it was nothing but a burden which hurt _very much_.

Derek sneaked through the hospital alleys only lead by his instinct. His mom told him that his soul mate must have recently born that's why linking their soul caused him so much pain. If they had been the same age it wouldn't have been that painful. Since he was grown child, linking his soul to someone else's was a delicate and tiring achievement. She also told him that his mate must be a human or else he would have been able to recognize and find her the moment they were bonded. Indeed, he had currently no clue where his mate was.

He was curious to find who the person who was going to share his life was. He always thought he would marry a nice, beautiful girl, with long dark hair like his mom and who would make him wonderful chocolate chip cookies. But to be honest, he was upset at his mate who made him suffer so much.

His mom had driven him to the hospital without a question when he had told her that he wanted to find his mate. She dropped him in front of the building and waited in the car. Derek wanted to go alone - even if that meant he had to tiptoe into the alleys to not be seen by the hospital's staff.

He walked past various doors at the maternity floor. Saw a lot of babies but none of them was the right one. He was beginning to lose hope, maybe he was wrong, maybe his mate was in another State or in another country and he would never meet her. But he could feel it. He had the feeling she was right next to him. Here in Beacon Hills, in this very hospital. _Wolves have to trust their instincts,_ his grand-father always said,_ your instinct is your stronger weapon, never doubt it_. So, Derek listened and didn't give up.

Suddenly, he was in front of a door. A green door, which felt like home. It was half-open and through the little open space he saw a woman. She had blond messy hair, bags under her eyes but yet, she wore a soft peaceful smile. She was holding a little baby in her arms. He must have stared a long time or very intensely – Laura said he often did that – because she opened her closed eyes to look at him.

Her smile grew wider.

"Hello," she said in a light voice not to wake the baby.

He didn't answer. He felt very shy all of sudden. Out of place. Was coming here a really good idea? He fixed his gaze on the baby. His mate.

"You want to see him?" She asked. She didn't seem offended by his lack of eloquence.

He nodded and stepped closer, coming into the room.

He leaned above the baby to see its face closer. It had a big eyes, a round nose and little pouty lips. Derek didn't think that he was ugly or pretty, he was just really small. And it was very much a _he_ looking at the hat he wore and the blue blanket he was wrapped in.

"Hi, I am Derek." He said. Then he held out a finger to the baby and put it on the baby's hand who took it, squeezed it with his little hand and yawned.

"He's strong," he told the mother.

She laughed.

"Yeah…"

Derek felt a strange warmth spread into his chest. It was weird.

"What's his…" he started but a nurse entered the room and frown at him. She didn't even had the time to say a word that he was already out the room, fleeing to get to his mom. He had to tell her everything.


End file.
